The present invention relates to mechanical aspects of automation equipment, and more particularly to a housing having features to adjust the position or output of a sensor, such as a light sensor.
Transporting items in modern warehouse facilities, such as a package sort center, in which packages are moved within a facility, or fulfillment center occurs on a vast scale. One means to transport or sort packages (i.e., payloads) is to use mobile drive units to deliver packages within a facility.
For example, mobile drive units can be used to organize packages based on delivery route, as determined based on a postal code or other package features or information. Mobile drive units are self-powered robotic devices that travel on the floor of the warehouse guided by, for example, fiducial markers in or on the floor. In this manner, mobile drive units may follow a grid-like pattern to traverse from a starting point to a destination point, such as a drop-off location for a package. For another example, conveyors (such as belt or other conveyors) can be used to transport packages.
Often, conveyors have sensors, such as photoelectric sensors or proximity sensors, and/or other sensors, which monitor or control movement of the packages through facilities.